He Would Do Anything
by GregorianSolipsis
Summary: *Corney story* Corey's biggest fangirl has been pestering him way to much lately. All she wants to do is go on a date with him. When she finds out he has a crush on Laney, she kidnaps the band member to use her as bait. Corey has to make a choice. Save Laney by saying yes to being the fangirl's boyfriend or don't break Laney's heart and allow her to get hurt?
1. Chapter 1

**Bluh man. So hi. If you recognize this story, it's because this was on my Wattpad, Tumblr, and Quotev. I just decided to post it here. **

**I'm also the author of The Keyboard Players, which is a KinXKim thing. I just officially switched accounts. Enjoy though! **

* * *

As soon as he entered the garage, he closed the door.

"Guys hide me!" He called to his band members, "Chevy's coming!" The two band members helped their leader hide really well as the garage door opened. A girl looked around as she entered.

"Hey Kin," She smiled, "And Kon. Where's Corey?" The two looked nervously at each other.

"We have no idea," They answered and she sighed.

"Well if you see him, tell him I said hi," Then she left the garage.

"She's gone," Corey got out of his hiding space.

"Dang she's horrible!" He complained as he took a seat, "She follows me everywhere!" Kin and Kon sat down as well.

"Then tell her to leave you alone," Corey sighed.

"I tried. It's not working!" He looked around, "Where's Lanes?" He asked. The two shrugged.

"We don't know. She went to do something earlier," Corey slightly smiled.

"That's good," The twins looked at him, confused.

"Why is that good?" Kin asked, "We can't practice without her," He reminded Corey.

"I know that," Corey said, looking nervous, "It's just that-," Kin blinked.

"Do you have a crush on Laney or something?" Corey slightly blushed and the twin's eyes widened, "Really? Well, it's about time!" Corey blinked.

"What?" Kin smirked.

"She's been crushing on your for a long time now," Corey frowned, "You might of lost her by now though," The three sat there talking until Laney showed up. Then they practiced.

"Great practice guys!" Corey said with a smile as he looked at his band members. Before he could say much else, the garage door opened and Chevy walked in.

"There you are!" Corey looked at his band members as she smiled at them, "Come on Corey! Lets hang out!"

"I'm busy," He lied, "Band practice isn't over yet," Laney was confused. Who was this girl? Why was she bugging Corey?

"He's not busy," The group turned to see Trina and Mina looking at them from the other entrance, "They just finished practice," Corey glared at his sister as Chevy smiled and took his arm.

"Then let's go!" Laney glared at her.

"I'm sorry," She pulled Chevy off of Corey, "But Core promised he would hang out with me today," He looked at her, confused, but then nodded to Chevy.

"I did promise Lanes that we could hang out," Chevy frowned. She looked really depressed. Then she looked like she had an idea.

"Can I hang out with you two?" Laney looked at Corey. He looked at her as well.

"Uh," Corey didn't know how to answer.

"Sure," Laney said, much to Corey's surprise, "Let's go,"


	2. Chapter 2

**I rewrote this about three times, so that's why it's short. I gave up on making it longer.**

* * *

The three decided they would get hamburgers. Laney sat across from the two, glaring at Chevy every now and then. Corey hid his face into the menu. He wished he was sitting next to Laney instead. The three ordered and talked a little before getting their meals.

"Are you enjoying your burger?" Chevy asked, barely touching hers.

"Yeah," Corey answered with a mouth full of burger. She smiled.

"That's great!" The three ate in silence for most of the time. Toward the end, Corey went to throw the trash away. He watched them from a distance to see what would happen. He eventually decided to go back over before something happened.

"Ready to go guys?" He asked and the two girls nodded. The three left the restaurant, Chevy holding to Corey's arm. Eventually the two band members got rid of Chevy. Corey offered to walk Laney home. She accepted and they walked together. As they reached her doorway, they hugged. He stopped her before she could go into her house, "Hey Laney," She turned to look at him.

"What is it, Core?" He smiled at her.

"Do you want to go get something to eat after practice tomorrow?" She looked at him and then smiled.

"Sure. See you tomorrow," She went into her house and he left, happy.

Laney closed the door and lost her cool when she entered the house. Did Corey just ask her on a date? She slightly squealed and then headed to her room to sleep. She couldn't wait until tomorrow after practice.

Chevy frowned as she watched Corey leave Laney's house. From where she was hiding, she could hear everything the two had said. They were going on a 'date' tomorrow? That was not going to happen on her watch. She walked away from the house before she was noticed and took out her phone. To get Corey to be hers, it would require a plan. She had just the one.

"Uh yes, may I speak to Trina?"


	3. Chapter 3

Trina was shocked when the girl on the other end of the phone told her the news.

"Corey and Laney?" She asked, "Are you sure?" Mina was trying her best to understand the conversation, but she wasn't getting much out of it. Trina continued to talk on the phone, "I would love to help you break them up," Mina frowned. This didn't sound to good, "Okay. That'll work. Bye," Trina hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Trina smirked.

"No one, Mina,"

The next morning went completely normal. Corey got everything ready for practice with the help of Kin and Kon. They hung out for a while before Laney showed up for practice. The four hung out for a while, thinking about where they would play next. Nothing ended up coming to mind, so they just practiced. After practice, Laney's phone rang. She answered it and then looked at Corey.

"I'm going to have to meet you wherever we're going," She said as she closed her phone, "Something came up," Corey frowned, but nodded.

"We can just go out tomorrow," She smiled at him.

"Defiantly,"

Laney left the garage, leaving her bass in the garage. She looked around, wondering why the person who called her wanted to see her so badly. She stepped forward and a laugh filled the area.

"What do you want?" She asked as she looked around. The next thing she knew, someone hit her on the head with something.

Corey was a bit worried about Laney. She looked a bit confused when she was on the phone.

"She'll be okay," Kon promised and Corey sighed.

"Hopefully," The three heard a noise outside and ran toward the door. They opened it to see someone run off with Laney hung over their shoulder, "Laney!" Corey yelled as the person went to get away. He ran after the person. The person was to fast though. The person tossed Laney into the back of a car and then drove off. Corey frowned as he stopped running and looked at his two tired band mates, "We have to save Laney,"

"We don't know where she is," Kin reminded him and Corey looked determined all of a sudden.

"We just have to look for clues," The twins frowned.

"Corey, it's not as easy as you think," Corey looked down.

"What's this?" He picked up a piece of paper and opened it, "I know where Laney is guys!" The three gathered around the piece of paper, "Let's go save our band member,"


	4. Chapter 4

**:D**

**Me~ **I like this story so far. Keep it up.

**I'm glad you enjoy it!~ :3 I will. I have this whole thing written!~**

**teresa okiyi~**Next time make your discription longer!

**Uh, nah. :3 I'm not trying to be mean, but the reason the chapters are short is because I wrote in directly on Tumblr. I just created a post and typed. I didn't bother to see how long it was.**

**teresa~**Is there a chapter 4?!

**Yes. There's a chapter five as well. I just have it saved on my computer.**

**Guest~**Corey, it's not as easy as you think.  
(Two seconds later)  
Guys, I know where she is!  
Me: It's always easy in a cartoon, dummies!

**Always. That's mostly why I put that in there.**

**Cartoonlover689~**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EMAKE A 4TH CHAPTER

**Boop!~ There it is!~**

**Enjoy the chapter!~ :3**

* * *

Laney struggled against the ropes, trying to get herself free. Something was covering her eyes. Why did she decide to trust Chevy?

"There's no point in struggling," A voice said, "You're just bait for Corey," Laney frowned.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Chevy laughed.

"I mean what I said. Now stop trying to get away," Laney felt someone put a piece of duck tape on her mouth. She tried to make noise to see if someone could hear her.

"Chevy!" Her eyes widened under the thing covering her eyes, "Let Laney go!"

"Oh Corey! Welcome!"

Corey's eyes looked around the room as the lights were turned on. Somehow he had lost Kin and Kon. Chevy stood on a ledge where she held Laney ransom. He glared at her.

"Let her go," He growled as he stepped forward. Chevy slightly giggled.

"If you agree to my terms, I'll let her go," Corey frowned.

"What are your terms?" He asked and Chevy smiled.

"It's simple," She said, "Be my boyfriend and I'll let her go," Corey frowned as he looked at Laney. He wondered if she could hear what was happening. Then he looked at Chevy again.

"Fine," He decided, "Just let Laney go," Chevy looked really happy.

"Yay!"

Next thing Laney knew, she was with Corey. She was really disappointed at him. He walked her home after talking to Kin and Kon. They went home as well.

"Lanes," Corey muttered as they got to her house. She hoped he couldn't tell that she was upset and heartbroken.

"What is it?" She asked, trying to make herself sound cold.

"I-," He looked down, "It's nothing," She looked at him, frowning.

"Bye Corey," She turned around, "See you at practice," She entered her house and slammed the door close. She sat in front of the door, almost to tears. Now she wouldn't get Corey to be hers.

Corey turned to leave. Before he could, he heard someone crying through the door. He had one guess as to who that was.

"Sorry Lanes," He muttered before going home.

The next day band practice was weird. Laney was upset the whole time and wouldn't talk to Corey. He was a bit depressed the whole time as well. After practice, he left with Chevy. Laney waited until they closed the garage door to show that she was really upset. Kin and Kon tried to comfort her. They had no idea what was going on between the two band members and Chevy. Corey was suddenly ditching his crush for some girl he had been trying to avoid. The two were really confused.

"Why is this happening?" Kon asked and Kin shrugged. Laney looked at them.

"Chevy blackmailed Corey," She answered. The twin's eyes widened in shock.

"Really?" Kin asked, "With what?"

"Me," Laney answered as she hid her face in her knees, "She was going to do something to me if Corey didn't agree to her terms,"

"Oh," The two twins said in sync. Kin patted her on the back.

"You know," He starts, "Corey wouldn't want me to tell you this, but he really likes you," Laney looked at Kin.

"Really?" Kin nodded.

"Really. Don't give up on our fearless leader now," Laney nodded.

"Thanks guys,"


	5. Chapter 5

Bkpike~Wait why doesn't Core break up with her on the first date :P that's what I'd do. Update soon

**Corey is afraid that Chevy will hurt Laney. And I shall!~ :3**

Hatsune Miku321~Corey you are an idiot. Tell her you want to break up. But first I got some evil plans for both Trina and Chevy.

***InsertEvilSmirkHere***

Headphones373~This is awesome! Can't wait 2 read more! :-)

**Wait no longer!~**

Cartoonlover689~I LOVE IT SO FAR !

**:D So glad that you do!~**

**AssassinMaster22~**Dude what Dafuq?!

Your story's the size of a little girls coloring book! You gotta right longer! Plus, are you trying to make cliffhangers? Cause if you are then they're not working. I barely even get the cliffhanger.

No offense, but you need to follow these rules to make this a better fanfic. You also need to say stuff after someone said something like "Corey said" or "Laney asked" like that sorta stuff!

Nether give up!

**One, have you ever read a Jame Patterson book? If he can publish a real book that has a chapter with one to two pages, I can write as many pages as I want to. Not every writer writes a whole lot.**

**Also, it's not suppose to be a Harry Potter long like book. This Fanfiction was suppose to be as long as the ideas that came out of my head. It's not suppose to be super long. And I don't care if you think it should have more. Quotev says it's fine.**

**What 'rules' do thy speak about? What you have typed isn't rules at all. Just some stuff you have typed. I've been writing for a while now. I just do it to give people something to read.**

**I'm trying not to use 'Laney this, Laney that.' Pronoun use comes into play a lot with my stuff. So is what your saying is when I once in a while, like in the second line, have someone speak and another person act is wrong? Well tough luck. **

**Sorry that you guys had to read me rant like that. :3 But enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Corey couldn't take his mind off of Laney the whole time he was out with Chevy. If she said something, she had to repeat whatever it was she said. She was getting a bit annoyed with him, but he really didn't care.

"Are you listening?" Corey blinked and looked at her.

"No, sorry," He told her and she frowned.

"What's wrong?" She asked and Corey sighed.

"You should know," He answered, "I'm worried about Laney," Chevy frowned.

"This is the time not to think about her," She said with a fake smile, "Think about me instead!" He couldn't do that. Whenever he thought about Chevy, he thought about Laney, "Now here's a topic change. Where's your next gig?"

"We don't have one yet," Corey answered as he took a drink of his drink, "We've been busy trying to get the music down and work on lyrics," Chevy smiled a real smile this time.

"I know you can do it!" He slightly smiled at her.

"Thanks," Eventually they left and headed back to the garage. When they got there, the other Grojband members were there. They were laughing about something that must have happened before the two had entered the garage.

"Oh hey Corey," Kon said, "Had fun?"

"Sure," Corey responded, "But why are you guys here?"

"We thought you could tell us all about your date," Kin answered. Laney wasn't paying them any attention. She was staring at the computer as an action show sounded through the speakers.

"Uh," Corey started. He looked at Chevy, "When do you need to get home?" She shrugged.

"I don't know. I'll probably be picked up," She took out her phone and started to type a message, "Mom said she's on her way," Chevy smiled at Corey, "I had a great time," He slightly smiled at her.

"I'm glad you did," He looked at his band mates, "I'll be back when she leaves," The two walked back out of the garage, leaving the other three to actually watch the movie Laney had put on.

Eventually Chevy left and Corey went back into the garage. As he went to enter, he stopped. The three were talking pretty loudly.

"Do you think he's changed his mind about her?" He heard Laney ask.

"Who knows with that guy," Kin responded, "Don't let this get to you though," Corey heard Laney sigh.

"It's hard," That's the moment Corey decided to enter the room.

"So guys," They all looked at him, "You wanted to hear about the date?" They shrugged and looked at the computer again. Corey sighed as he went to go sit with his band.


End file.
